


Feels Like the First Time (And That’s Because It Is)

by LittleMissPixieStix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Nothing goes right, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/pseuds/LittleMissPixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because with Pauling's work schedule and Scout's personality, you know that the two of them have never gotten intimate with anyone before.  So what happens when these two trying to get it on together?</p>
<p>**Despite how it sounds, fic is SFW.  Nothing explicit happens, because nothing has the chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time (And That’s Because It Is)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/121434748202/feels-like-the-first-time-and-thats-because-it

Scout thought he was dreaming.    

Miss Pauling had invited him to bed, she had asked him.   _Him,_ of all people.

She had started unbuttoning the top of her blouse, casting Scout an anxious glance over the top of her cat-eye frames.  While she had begun stripping down, Scout had yet to unbutton the top of his pants, mesmerized by the sight of her legs, now only covered by some hose now that her skirt had been removed.

“Scout?  Are you going to undress yourself or am I going to have to do it for you?” She asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow as she looked over his way.

“What?  Huh…yeah!” He said, starting to strip off his shirt, getting caught in it briefly, “Yeah, yeah, I got it.  I’m doin’ it.”

This was so perfect, a dream of his come true, nothing could ruin this for him.  Nothing.  The two of them of together, like this, that was a match made in Heaven.

There was no way to mess up something so perfect.

He stepped out of his pants as he moved towards her, almost tripping over the hem, and then having to take a moment to shake them off.  They clung to his foot, and he had to hop a couple times until he finally managed to slip his foot free.  He was lucky that didn’t slip on one of the numerous magazines that he had on his floor and end up knocking himself out.

After he stumbled to a stop right in front of her, grinning and trying to brush off that whole pants thing.  She looked unimpressed by his whole performance and, with her shirt now on the floor, crossed her arms in front of her.

“We kiss now, right?” She asked, after the two of them had been standing awkwardly for a minute in their underwear, the silence between them quite loud,

“Y-Yeah.  We kiss,” He said, using his hand to rub the back of his neck, “So, uh…?”

He looked at her expectantly, and she looked up at him, both having a red blush cross across their faces.  After a moment, they both leaned in.  Scout’s handed moved to the small of her back, down to her bottom, back up to her back, and then removed from her entirely.

What was he supposed to do with his hand?  Keeping it by his side seemed weird, but he didn’t know where to put it on her.  Could he grab her ass?  Would she get angry?  Would she like it?  Was he allowed to even do it?

He tried again, his hand squeezing lightly this time, though that was because of a nervous twitch.  They both moved closer, leaning in for the kiss, and then they bumped noses, causing them to immediately pull back.  

As they tried again, Pauling had a nervous, almost apologetic smile on her face.  That smile fell as they tried again, both tilting their heads the same way, and then trying to correct it at the same time, resulting in another awkward nose bump.

As Pauling started to, briefly, giggle quietly, Scout felt a sense of panic.  What is she was getting fed up?  Was she is going to call this off before it had even gotten started? 

This wasn’t going right.  This was going all wrong.  This wasn’t going a thing like he had dreamed it had.  Why was this going all wrong  _now_?

He gently moved his hand up to the back of her head, hoping to coax her into tilting one way so they could actually kiss.  It seemed like she had the same idea because Scout felt her hands on his cheeks, pulling him down closer.  This time,  _this time,_ they actually managed to connect a kiss.  

They kissed for a minute, as if they felt like that since getting here had taken that much work, they might as well make the most of it.  It couldn’t last forever, though, and soon they did have to separate.

“So, um, bed now?” Scout asked, giving her pale body a once over.

“Yes.  Bed,” She responded stiffly, her words more as if she was making a business deal rather than about to get intimate with someone.

Their inexperience was rather clear in this moment.  They both wanted each other, but they were entirely unsure as to what was the proper way to get there.  The cocky Boston boy was waiting for advice, and the independent woman that Miss Pauling was could only hope that the two of them managed to come up with the proper route to take to actually get into bed. 

Scout reached over and gently pulled her glasses off, and placed them over on his dresser.  

“Let’s get ta’ bed.” He said again, a hint of suavity returning to the situation.

That suaveness was very short-lived.  

They both misjudged the distance between them and the bed.  Pauling ended up barely sitting on the edge and then slipping right off, and Scout, not expecting her to fall, ended up stumbling forward.  He managed to catch himself before he fell onto her, but it was just barely.  Before either of them could speak, Scout reached down, hooked his hands under her arms, after making sure that he had his stability back, and hoisted Pauling back up onto the edge of the bed in a move that he’d say was pretty dang smooth.

“Ya’ alright?” He asked, leaning in towards her.

“Fine.  I’m fine,” She responded, looping her arms over his shoulders, slowly pulling him towards her.

They gently started to kiss again, and after a moment, Scout pulled away with a small grin.

“You like what you see, pretty lady?” He asked.

“You’re…” She paused as she squinted, “…Blurry.”

“…I’m what?”

“Blurry,” She repeated, “You took my glasses off, Scout, so now you’re blurry.”  

That hadn’t been the adjective he was looking for, but it would have to do.  Was it his fault that he didn’t want her glasses to break?  She seemed like the type of girl who would freak out if those broke.  He was just trying to be careful with her and her things, to keep the mood going despite how determined it seemed to stop.

As he tried to join her on his bed, his foot slipped on a magazine, and Scout fell right back down on his behind, turning and facing away from the bed as he tried, and failed, to catch himself again.  Embarrassed, he tried to scramble right back up, but two hands on his shoulders kept him down.

“Scout, it’s alright,” She said, “Just calm down.  You’re fine.

She started leaning closer, wanting to try out some sort of seductive talking.  The books had said that dirty talk was a good way to get things started in the bedroom.  She, however, wasn’t comfortable with the idea of dirty talk, and instead used a rather squeaky clean version of it.

“You’re…so  _very fine,_ ” She started to lean closer, getting near the side of his face as her hand seductively slid down his left arm.  That motion, though, made Scout wonder what she was doing.  He turned to look and ended up hitting her face, mainly her nose, with the back of his head

She shot back away from Scout, with a small sound of pain accompanying that movement, and her hand cupped her nose, and face.  Her eyes were also watering.  Scout immediately turned to see what had happened, and his face fell as soon as he realized what had happened.

“Oh , ah, Miz’ Pauling,” He stuttered, his panic apparent as he watched her check for blood, thankfully there was none, “I’m sorry- I didn’t-…Are you okay?:

“Ah, ow. I’m fine, Scout.  I’m fine.  Why don’t we just lay down? She offered, gently rubbing at her nose one last time, “That might be a little safer and we can figure things out from there.”

“Lay down?  Uh, yeah.  Yeah, let’s do that.”

Pauling shifted first, turning and laying her head on Scout’s pillow.  Scout soon followed, slowly crawling over the top of her, checking to make sure that this was alright with her.  When she seemed to have no complaints, he put his arms next to her head, leaning on his elbows, and moved in for a kiss.

Right as their lips were about to touch, Scout’s left elbow, having been precariously perched on the edge of the bed, slipped off.  His face smacked against hers, then onto the pillow, and then he finally just fell off the whole bed, banging against his dresser on his way down.

“Oh my gosh, Scout!” Pauling exclaimed as she sat right up, “Are you alright?”

Scout groaned as he sat back up, hand holding on to his head.

“Ah, that hurt,” He said as he worked on scooting back up into bed, “But I’m fine-”

He was cut off when he saw her body shaking.  Had that been the last straw?  Were they done now?  Was she angry at him?  Was she sad? -

Was she laughing?  Why was she laughing?

 This time, her laugh wasn’t just a quiet giggle, or a nervous titter, it was a full blown laughing session.  Her eyes were watering even more, and she had rolled over onto her side, as she was laughing too hard to stay upright. 

“Scout, ah, Scout-” She was barely able to talk through all of the laughter, “That was-, this whole thing, you- me- we-, ahaha!”

She continued to laugh at the whole thing, having to gasp for breath after a minute or two.  The feeling of Scout’s heart breaking, thinking that he had lost his only chance.

How had something so perfect managed to go so wrong.  This was supposed to be a dream come true, how had it turned into an absolute nightmare so quickly?  Had had every little thing gone so wrong?  

This was it, this was the end.  She was never going to want anything to do with him again; he should start leaving now, because she probably didn’t even want to see his face anymor- 

“Get up here, ah…Get up here, you stud,” She told him patting the bed next to her, and he happily oblige.  This time, he managed to get up in to bed properly on his first time, and he moved to lay down next to her.

“Ah, Scout, that was…I’m tired,” She said, “I have not laughed like that in a very long time.”

“I can do better, Miz’ P’,” He said quickly, “Just give me one more chance-”

“Thank you.”

Scout paused to glance over at her.

“What’dja say?”

“Thank you, Scout,” She said, moving to lay on her back, “I forgot what it was to laugh like that.  It felt good.”

There was nervous smile on Scout’s face.  He wasn’t sure if she meant what he was hearing, or if his mind was trying to sugarcoat a rejection of hers instead.  Tentatively, he reached an arm over towards her, testing his luck to see if he could still touch her.  He stopped when she started talking, thinking that she was going to scold him away.

“Scout, after that laughing fit, I’m tired.  Maybe we should try this again later,” She said, rolling over to lay her head on him, “After your head, and my nose, stop hurting.  What do you think?”

“I think that sounds great to me,” He said, bringing his arm around to hold her close, “I think that sounds perfect.”

“So maybe we should rest up for that time then?” She asked, sliding her arm over him.

“Yeah, that sounds good ta’ me.”

“Me too.”

Soon, the small, fierce raven haired lady was asleep on his chest.  Scout couldn’t help but smile to himself as he looked down at her.  

Perfect.

Despite how wrong everything had gone, and despite how much the two virgins they were managed to screw up, somehow, this dream of his had come to life and was happening right now.

And there wasn’t a damn thing he would change.  Nothing.

There was no way to mess up something so perfect.  The two of them of together, like this, that was a match made in Heaven.


End file.
